There's Only One Thing Left
by Yukiko3001
Summary: Life isn't going well for Fang. what will he do when he loses his entire Flock? Will he go for revenge or will The Flock be able to save him from his vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, nor any of the characters in it, if I did then Fang would have never left, and Dylan would have never been introduced to the story.**_

(Fang Pov)

It's been a year since I left, and things have never been worse. Over the past year I've watched my new Flock die one-by-one under the constant attacks we've had.

It's only Maya and I left, and I'm not sure how much long we can survive. I can't even remember how many times we've been attacked since I left the Flock, there are so many that it's insane to think about it.

The only thing that's keeping me sane is my blog; I know it's usually the opposite for a blog. But this one is different; I know that there are people supporting us out there.

**Welcome To Fang's Blog**

**Guest Number: This needs to be fixed.**

**Date: This also needs to be fixed**

**Subject: ….**

**Yo everyone, it's Fang again.**

**It's been almost two months since I've given you guys and update, sorry about the wait.**

**Well, there's only Maya and I left in the Flock. I'm not going into the details of how the others died, even for me it's too painful to think about.**

**I don't really know what I can do anymore; we're being attacked every few days. I can't go back to The Flock; I left to keep them away from this trouble.**

**I'll gladly admit to you all that I'm scared here; I don't know what'll happen in this next attack. We barely survived the last one, and I mean barely.**

**We can't go and gather new members, we'd just be leading them to the slaughter house, and I can't bear to watch another person die because of me.**

**I guess all I can do is hope, I know that it's not like me to talk like this, but I just feel that our time is running out.**

**I don't know when I'll be able to get back on here again; it'll probably be a while, if ever. So thank you all for your support, it means a lot more to me and the rest of us than you think.**

**Fly on**

**Fang.**

I posted, finally, on my blog for the entire world to see. I know that it doesn't look like much too some people, but I put a lot of emotion in it.

"Fang? Are you alright?" were the words that I heard next to me.

"As good as I'm going to get. At least now they all know what's going on. I know that everyone was worried about us." I said softly, fighting back tears that I so seldom let go.

I never thought I'd be a teary guy, but when we started to lose members of my Flock I couldn't help but break down. They were like my children, they were my responsibility. If anyone should have died it should have been me first, the parent is supposed to die before the child.

"Go to sleep Maya, I'll keep watch." I said to her quietly.

"Fang, we're in a hotel, do we really need to be keeping watch?"

"Last time we were in a hotel we lost two members because we were all asleep when they found us. I'll keep watch you can sleep. I'll sleep in the morning when you get up, and we're leaving as soon as I get a few hours' sleep." Sternly spoken by me, I think it was a good wake up call to her, not sure why she needed one in the first place.

All she did was nod and kiss me on the cheek; my entire body tingled from it when her lips touched my cheek.

Don't get me wrong, Maya and I aren't in that kind of a relationship, even though she's a clone of Max I don't think of her as one. To me she's just Maya, and she always will be. As much as it hurts, I still love Max.

I know what you're thinking. 'Then why the hell did you leave her there with Dylan?' It's simple, I'd rather live my life knowing that she's alive somewhere happy with him or any other person in this world than dead because of me.

I don't expect to meet her in twenty, well its nineteen now, years for that stupid reunion that I put in that letter. That was just there to give me a goal to live to.

That goal has changed, my only goal now is to survive to the next day, and it's not going well at all.

All you have to do is look at me, my hair is longer and it's more unkempt than ever, my clothes have slashes through them from the battles I've been in, my clothes are dirty as hell too if you don't mind the language there.

I know that today we're going out to buy some clothes, don't ask where the money came from please.

But we can't go around looking like this, we stand out too much with clothes that look like they've been through a shredder and put back together.

The only good thing for us right now is this hotel room, the first hotel we've been to for almost five months. This means one thing, a nice hot shower for us both in the morning.

When morning broke we switched roles, Maya took over the watch for me for a few hours while I crashed on the bed.

When I woke up I checked my blog, seeing all of the comments on it. Most of them were uplifting; a few of them were offers of help from devoted fans. Those were the ones I responded to, saying that we could never risk a life other than our own.

But there was one that caught my eye more than the others, it was big and it stood out.

"Maya, come here." I said waving her over to me. "Read it." I said pointing to the post.

She read it over three times, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. It was a post form the Flock; I really didn't expect them to post so soon.

I know that nudge posted it; no one else would post it in huge pink letters. It read "Fang and Maya, we're still waiting for you and we still love you." It wasn't much; it was shorter than most of the other comments on my blog post, but it mean more than all of the others to me.

Within an hour after I woke up we were dressed in new clothes. You can guess what I was wearing, black all around.

Maya was wearing simple clothes, like Max she didn't like to dress up all fancy. If she had I would have sent her back in to change anyway, it would all be useless anyway. Then we took off, to find a new place to settle for a day or two, more if we weren't attacked right away.

It didn't come till a week later, the attack that is.

This one was bad, I can't even tell you how many people there were or why they were sending so many after two people. Even five people would keep us on our toes and keep us from making a new Flock.

Apparently they simply wanted us dead, why I can't really be sure. All we could do was fight, it was either that or simply let them pick us off from a distance.

We leapt into action, literally, and just started to tear these people apart. We never fought next to each other, even though we felt safer there we knew it was easier for them to have everything focused on one point than two points that were moving extremely fast.

You know that noise that you so desperately never wish to hear, and when you do it's like the damn breaks and the flood water comes crashing down? Well, that's what I heard.

I never wanted to hear Max's voice screaming out my name in the last moments of her life. I didn't even register it as being Maya's, it sounded like Max to me and I know that I lost it.

I've been in a rage before; I've gone crazy and done some incredible things, but never like this.

I don't even really know what happened, but when I came to my sense I was kneeling in a sea of blood. Maya was dead, and so was everything that had attacked us. My body was going cold as I knelt over Maya's lifeless body.

She was the last, the last member of my flock that I let die. I knew that I was dying, and it didn't mean anything anymore. I failed; I failed in what I had set out to do. I got people killed who might have lived longer had they not joined up with me.

It was unbearable pain, and I did what I can never remember doing, sobbing uncontrollably. It's a weird feeling, to be sobbing and feeling you die at the same time. My vision blurred, my body was numb, and the pain was gone.

"FANG! FANG!" I could have sworn I heard someone; it sounded a lot like someone I know. I guess you do hear thing when you're dying, too bad I'll never be able to tell anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. And please don't be upset that this entire chapter is in Dylan's Pov.**

(Dylan pov)

This was one of the first times that we were all flying together in a long time. Everyone was getting better; it had been a year after all.

I know how heartbroken they all were over Fang leaving, I can't really blame them. I could see it when I was here, as angry as they were about him and Max dating, they needed Fang there to keep them all sane.

But now, a year later, they seemed like they were going back to their old ways, in some aspects at least. Max was a lot better, though she really hadn't let me in yet.

Iggy was looking better, he was smiling again at least, and he was cracking jokes again.

Gazzy was the same way as Iggy; I think that they managed to cheer one another up.

Nudge was back to her old ways, though there was this hint of sadness in her eyes that still hasn't gone away.

Angel didn't seem to change much, maybe because she understood what he was thinking more than anyone else. Don't get me wrong, she did cry for days and days after he left, I think she blamed herself for a lot of it.

I was the only one who wasn't really broken about him leaving, but I could see the change in the Flock when we were gone. Max may have been the mother but Fang was the glue that kept them together.

And so far I haven't fit into that role.

But that didn't mean much now, we were learning to rely on one another for our needs, which had brought everyone back to life.

We all checked Fang's blog every now and then, and his latest one a week ago caught us all off guard. They were under constant attack according to him, while we had only been attacked twice since he left.

When we first attack everyone was caught off guard, they still wanted to believe that Erasers and Flyboys and other enemies that were attacking us were all long gone, apparently they were horribly wrong.

I think Max took it worst, I've never seen her so horrified in her life. I think she blames herself for not being there to help him. As much as no one wanted to say it or think it I knew that this way was for the best, Max was a lot more important to the world than Fang.

I can't stop dwelling on the past, let alone on Fang. Back to the present, we were flying over South Dakota; don't ask why we were there, when I saw it.

I was the only one who saw it, the only who saw Fang slaughtering everything that came his way. I've been in some fights with the flock, but this was horrendous to watch. I could see why he was doing it; the clone of Max was lying dead a few yards from where Fang was fighting.

"Max, there's something going on." I finally said, swallowing louder than I had expected.

"What is it Dylan?" She asked me, confused about the way I had said it.

It took me a few moments to gather my composure about saying it. "It's Fang, he's fighting right there." I said pointing at the battle. I know that no one else could see it; it was a good ten miles away.

I couldn't pull myself to tell her that I didn't think he was going to make it, because as soon as I said that she was gone, speeding off far faster than the rest of us. We could hear her screaming his name even now as she closed in on the battle.

I saw him kneel by the dead body of that Max clone, I could see his body going white as tears streamed down his face, and I honestly didn't even think Fang could cry. Then I saw him slump over, fading fast.

**A/N: Enjoy, please red and review. All criticism is good criticism to me, I'll except it all as it comes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please read and review this, even if it's only a few words. I would enjoy some feedback over no feedback. **

(Fang Pov)

I've never been a fan of hospitals, needles, the color white, and not knowing where I am. So when I wake up in an unknown hospital it's natural that I would freak out. In a matter of seconds I was out of the bed, the needles were all out of my arm and the room filled with nurses attempting to get me back into the bed.

They would never convince me to get back into that bed, or to stay there any longer than it took me to fight my way past them all, which didn't look like it would take long. My entire body was tensed, my nerves were on end, and I was ready for a fight.

My mind immediately shot to another thought, where is my flock? Oh yeah, they're all dead because of me. I can't believe that I forgot about their deaths, it was my entire fault that they're dead. I had no one else to blame, not even the people whose bullets and blades ended their lives.

Those people were only there because they were after me; it's not something that you can ever let go. I felt the grief and anger swirling in my soul; it was like a whirlpool of emotions that I didn't think I'd ever feel.

He brought up an arm to wipe away the tears that he felt on his face. "Please, just let me leave. I can't stay here any longer; I can't be the reason that more people die." I said as I wiped away the tears. I heard feet shuffling away from the room, and the door slide shut.

I closed the blind and ripped the gown off of me and threw my clothes on as quickly as I could. Hospitals didn't have openable windows, probably in case someone was suicidal. So I had to go up to the roof, which would be the safest place for me to make my get away.

I took inventory of my body, which seemed good as new, which I truly thought to be impossible. I was so sure that I was going to die, I was alone out there, and I knew that I had a lot of wounds on my body. Oh well, apparently which ever God is up there has plans for me, though I wish that he didn't.

With a sigh I opened the door and walked out of the room, cringing at the white that was everywhere, I truly despise hospitals. My nurse came walking up to me, hesitant as hell.

"I'll pay back every dime that I owe you guys, so how much do I owe you?" that's a long sentence for me to say to someone I don't know at all.

"Nothing, someone paid it all for you already. I was here to tell you that you have a group of visitors waiting for you. I sent them out of your room earlier to make sure that they all ate. They should be here any moment." She said, still hesitant.

My mind thought of only one thing, that they had tracked me down again, but they could have easily taken me while I was out, or maybe they didn't want people to know about it, they wanted to do so discreetly.

I didn't speak at all, just took off at full speed towards the stairs that I saw. I burst through it and raced up the stairs. When I got about two floors up I heard the pounding of footsteps after me, and I just went as fast as I could. When I got the top I kicked the door out of the way and raced towards the nearest edge of the roof.

When my foot stepped on the edge I pushed off with all I had, snapping my wings out and catching a gust of wind that tore me away from the hospital.

I decided to chance a glance back, and I saw that I was being chased. I should have expected them to pull out all the stops, though I still don't understand why they're all after me, especially now that I'm alone.

I felt anger swirling in me; if they wanted a fight then I'd give them a fight. I spun around and snapped my wings out again, stretching them to their full wingspan and stopping in place. I instinctively glanced to my right side, where Maya had been for so long, but this time I didn't get to see her smile or her hair blowing across her face.

I had to get my revenge for her, and for the rest of my flock. I wish I could at least give them a funeral like they deserved. No, they deserved so much more, they deserved to be alive and enjoying themselves. They would at least get a headstone in cemetery somewhere, that was the very least I could give them, seeing as how I didn't even have bodies for them all.

But first I had to survive this little encounter. I didn't waver as the figures closed in on me, I found myself at a dead calm, there was nothing to protect, no one to hold me back. What I did back in that clearing was about to happen again, I was ready to snap and start slaughtering them.

"Fang, why are you running? We're trying to help you?" that sounded like Nudge, but that's impossible, they wouldn't want me back after what I did.

I didn't speak, but I did clench my fists even more, as soon as they were within striking range I'd launch my attack, and I'd leave none of them alive. They would be the first to fall in my vengeance quest.

'_Fang, you don't need to be alone to get your revenge. Let us help you.'_ Came a voice in my head, I only knew one person that would do that, Angel.

I couldn't believe it; I refused to believe that they were actually here. I had nothing to base my suspicion on other than how crappy my life has been recently. But I also have nothing to say that they aren't the real Flock that I left behind.

'_How can I make you believe that we're the real deal Fang?'_ Angel's voice again, this person must also read minds.

'_You have to convince me, I'll give you one chance.'_ They had all stopped now, at Angel's request most likely. I could see the look in all of their faces, though none of them caught my attention like Max's face did.

No matter how long I was away from her, I'd never stop loving her.

Iggy was next, he looked more developed than when I had left, and he was even taller than before.

Then there was Nudge, who had blossomed into a real woman, far more so than before I left. I could tell that she was holding herself back from bursting out into a rant of hers.

Gazzy looked actually happy, that was a comforting sight to see. Gazzy's hair was longer, it was almost starting to fall into his eyes like mine.

Angel was still in thought, but I could tell that she too had grown up. She looked even more angelic now than before.

Last there was Dylan, who I saw was in complete confusion. My fist was getting the great urge to slam into the side of his face. He was in my position, on Max's right side. It's painful to see it, but I knew it had happened.

Finally Angel spoke, this time out loud. She told me a story, one that I had told her right after we broke out form The School, it was a story that I told her to get her to go back to sleep late in the nights when she woke up from her nightmares.

I'd never told it to anyone else, Angel was the only one who I'd told it to, and it brought back memories. I hung my head low in shame; I had left them all with only a letter telling them my real emotions. Yet through all of this they still saved my life and came after me.


	4. Chapter 4

(Fang Pov)

I hovered there for several seconds before finally conceding that they weren't just going to leave me to my own devices. I motioned for them to follow before spinning around and giving a powerful beat of my wings, kicking me into motion.

I led them to a nearby building that looked large enough for us all to land on. I landed on the very edge of the building, and didn't move an inch more as they all landed, sliding a few feet before they came to a stop. Being on the run had its perks I guess, you learn a lot more when you're running for your life.

I didn't speak; there wasn't anything I could say that would right everything. I could only imagine what they wanted to say, or do, to me now that they found me.

Granted they found me half dead the first time, and when I came to I was running away from them for my life. So I guess that they had their fair share of reasons to doubt me like I did them. Though they had Angel on their side, and I knew she had been trying to read my mind the entire time that we were in transit.

But I could only hope that she took pity on me this time and chose not to try to read my mind now. Maybe she would have known that it would be for the best not to try and read my mind, which was a swirl of emotions and thoughts.

I didn't look any of them in the eye; I couldn't bring myself to do so. We all stood there for what felt like hours in an awkward silence.

"Aren't you going to say anything? You left us with that note and we were all so broken up, we all cried for days and days, except for Dylan who looked a little sad because we were all sad. And Max was so broken for the first few weeks that she didn't even leave her room, I had to bring her food. And when we finally get her and everyone back to a cheery mood we find you laying a pool of blood. Just so you know that was nasty, and I had to throw away that perfectly good outfit because I'd never get the blood stains out. Then we make Dylan heal you with his magic spit, which was gross too. We take you to a hospital, and when you wake up you run away from us and Angel said that you were ready to kill us thinking that we were flyboys or something. And you can't even say thank you for saving life?" How Nudge can say so much in one breath is astounding, it's like she doesn't need to breathe.

"It's not enough to say that I'm sorry." I said shakily, I don't think I've ever had so much emotion in me at once when I had to speak.

"It's a start at least." Nudge said, I think that's the shortest sentence I've ever heard her say.

With a sigh I sat down on the edge of the roof, facing them all. The edge was quite a bit taller than the majority of the roof space, to keep people from jumping off obviously. My feet were planted firmly on the ground I held my face in my hands for a moment.

"You guys wouldn't understand what I'm going through right now." I said even more shakily than before, I felt a tear leak out but it caught in my hand before it became noticeable.

"Fang, we all know what it's like to be on the run." Max said, I could tell how emotional she was through her voice.

"But you don't know what it's like to lose people. As much as we've gone through none of you have gone through this. None of you know what it's like to watch people you've bonded with die for you like I do. None of you know what it's like to watch someone who has the face of the person you love die only feet from you." I said, this time I couldn't hold back the tears; they came out and poured onto my hands.

I should have known that my voice would crack when I started talking more. "None of you have had to sacrifice everything and everyone you love to keep them all safe from the people hunting you." I said running my hands through my hair and looking up at them, feeling the tears stream down my face fully now.

I saw the shock on their faces, none of them have ever seen me so vulnerable before, and certainly I don't think that they've ever seen me cry like this.

"I can't put you all in danger again, not because some insane person is after me." I said standing up, my tears stopped instantly, and I brought up my sleeve and wiped them all away. I wrapped my wings around my body; I felt like the Angel of Death that people were describing me as now.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love nothing more than to be able to come back to you guys. But I absolutely refuse to put any of you in danger ever again." I said as I locked my eyes on Max. She was the only thing I had to look forward to should I ever survive.

I could survive in any environment knowing that she's happy. I've thought it so many times, I'd rather her be happy with someone else than dead because of me. That extends to everyone, except for maybe Dylan I just don't have a connection with him like I do the others, and I would never say anything otherwise.

I turned to leave, it was the hardest thing that I've ever done in my life. When I left the last time it was hard, but since I left when no one else was there to see me or stop me I could do it. But this was taking every ounce of my willpower not to turn around and run to them all.

I placed my hand on the ledge and took a deep sigh before unfurling my wings. As soon as they were out I heard steps thundering towards me. I spun around, unsure what to expect, and I saw that it was Dylan running at me with his arm cocked back to throw a punch. He just made one of the worst mistakes in his short life.

I wasn't fazed in the slightest; I've gone through far worse than anything that Dylan could put me through. But since he's giving me the chance to, I might as well take out some anger on him. My leg snapped up, landing squarely in his stomach, causing him to double over from the hit. I brought my knee up right in his face, I'm pretty sure his nose was broken from the hit.

"You don't want to do this Dylan; I have others that I plan to take my anger out on. You're not one of them." I said, I don't think I've ever spoken to him with this much ice in my voice.

I saw him stagger for a moment as he climbed to his feet with blood dripping down his face. "You think that you can just leave again? Everyone needs you to stay, I was wrong before. You're staying may have put Max in physical danger but you not being there is putting her through more emotional and mental damage than anything else could." Dylan yelled at me, it's weird that he would ever say that to me, maybe he was lying.

"I've gone through the same thing as her Dylan! In fact, I've gone through something far worse! I've already mentioned it; I watched her die with my own eyes! I know that it wasn't really Max; I know that it was a clone, but that's scarred me more than anything else could! I was tore up for weeks after I left, the only thing that kept me going was the constant thought I ran through my mind. That I'd be happier knowing that she was happy and alive with someone else than dead because of me. I was driven out by all of you!" Okay so now I'm getting a bit personal.

"You all exiled us because we were in a relationship, then we come back and save you all because you listened to Angel." I couldn't look at her when I said this. "I died to protect you all; I literally died thinking that I could keep you all alive! Then I get revived and all of the sudden it's all smiles and rainbows again. So when I decide to take everyone's advice and leave to keep you guys safe, now you want me to come back!"

"None of you have to go through this! Not one of you ever told me that my staying would be good for the Flock, you all tried to push me away when I started dating Max! The only one who wanted me to stay was Max, and it was to keep her alive that I left, I ripped my own heart out because I was told by everyone that it was for the best!" I've never spoken so much at once, and I've never been so angry at my Flock, when they exiled us I was upset, but not this angry.

"You guys know that I love each one of you more than anything else on this planet. But this is to keep you all alive, I would rather rip my own heart out, throw it onto the ground, stomp on it, and light it ablaze than know that you're all hurt for my sake!" I'm so good with my words right? "I don't see any of you making this kind of sacrifice! I'm the one who has to be a martyr, I'm the one who had is truly making sacrifice! I'm the one who's been running for his life for months! I'm the one who's watched his own Flock die!" I've never screamed at them like this, I've never gone off on them this way before.

"None of you know what this is like! You all sit at Dr.M's house mourning because of the fact that I left you all months ago! You're sitting there, having Iggy cook for you every day, having a roof over your head, being safe every day! I'm the one who's out here getting attacked all the time. I'm the one who has nothing left!" I was finally done; I had nothing left to say. I wasn't going to apologize, I wasn't going to comfort them, and I wasn't even going to stay there for a response.

I just left them all there, crying at what I just said, at what I've been through. Who knows, maybe one day I'll see if they'll take me back, though I doubt it after all I just said, how I went off on them because of what I've been through.

But eventually I just have to get things off my chest, and hearing their stupid sob story really did piss me off. To think that they'd try to throw that in my face like I wasn't aware of it. I probably shouldn't have mentioned that I knew where they were the whole time, but on occasion I did go and watch them, and every time I did it was the same thing, when they were all together they tried to be happy. When they were alone they were all depressed.

I'm tired of thinking about it; I need to focus on my mission. I've already got my first target, and I already know where he's at.

**A/N: Hope you liked a very upset Fang.**


End file.
